


Too Late

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [3]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MariBat, bio!dad bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Bruce confronts Jason over teaching Marinette how to use weapons while Jason finally releases some pent up emotions.Follow up to "Not Again"
Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Still deciding on a series name, so for now I'm going to keep referring to the prev. piece until I come up with a series name ^^

“She’s old enough to make her own decisions Bruce! Mind you, she came to me. Me.” 

Jason was busy fixing Roy’s bike, when Bruce came barging in, demanding for Jason to cut all ties with Marinette. 

Something about influencing her. 

“You should’ve told her no. She has no business learning how to use a gun, nonetheless learning how to master a rope dart. She’s a mere child.”

“She isn’t a child!” Jason yelled, following Bruce around his own workshop. “She’s 16 years old for fucks sake!”

“She may not be a child, but she isn’t in any position to be-“

“So what about Repla-Tim?” Jason asked. “You allow him to patrol with you, a child with no experience. But you choose to ignore Mari’s offer of taking over? Mari, who has two years of experience of fighting crime?”

“Magic isn’t something I’m currently going against. Her knowledge isn’t-“

“Oh cut the bullshit. “ Jason snided. “It’s because she’s your blood child, isn’t it?” Jason’s jaw tense when he saw Bruce halt. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Jason, that’s not-“

“Don’t you dare try to say that’s not it when you clearly confirm it!” Jason yelled, slamming his hand against his workbench. Where was this Bruce years ago? Why wasn’t this Bruce for them years ago? “Marinette shouldn’t be treated like some stupid museum exhibit that’s trapped inside some glass panels! She’s your daughter!”

“She’s the only daughter I have and the only thing Sabine left behind!” Bruce bellowed out, taking Jason aback. “I can’t let anything happen to Marinette.”

“If you care about Marinette so much, you wouldn’t be doing this to her.” Jason turned his back in Bruce, staring at a wrench. “You say you're protecting, but do you actually know what you’re doing to her?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh?” Jason sang, a smirk playing onto his face. “The great detective doesn’t know his own daughter’s plan? How tragic!”

Bruce made Jason turn to him, seething at the grin on his face. 

“Spill.”

“Why should I? I thought you knew every little thing about your daughter. That you knew what she did every second of the day.” Jason laughed when he saw Bruce’s eyes waver for a bit. “Seems like despite your extra measures, you still fail at trying to keep those close to you.”

“What are you impli-"

The static of radio soon erupted into the room, Bruce not leaving Jason out of his sight. 

“ _ -Blue Wing. I repeat. Blue Wing is a go.” _

Bruce tightened his grasp on Jason, hating that Jason’s grin grew larger. 

“I suggest you pay your favorite non-blood child a visit if you want the details. After all, not only is he your favorite, he’s Mari’s as well.”

With a second to waste, Bruce left, not bothering to close the door behind him. 

Jason walked up to his intercom, turning it on with a frown. 

“Black Wing heading over. Ladybird. You’re time is getting close. Are you sure-“

“ _ It’s too late to turn back.”  _ Jason frowned at Mari’s words. 

‘It’s never too late’ he wanted to say, but chose not to. 

“ _ We talked about this Jay. It’s her decision if she wants to go with it. _ ” Dick defended. 

“If you feel like it’s time… go for it.” Jason finally said, listening as the static stopped. 

So she decided to stick to her plan. 

Maybe it was too late. 

With a sigh, Jason made his way over to his bike. 

Maybe it was finally time to pay Tim a visit. It was the least he could do for the boy, seeing that this may be the last time he gets to see any of his siblings.


End file.
